The Doctor Who Diaries
by TheWhoRayneofGatesfoREVer
Summary: The Elventh Doctor is still around. But has far moved past Amy Pond and Rory. The year is 2013 and The Doctor is looking for River Song. Thinking he's found her in America, because of some sketches, he sweeps in and takes her with him on his travels. But is this girl really River Song, or is she just another companion?


staind_1543

Chapter 1-Doctor Who?  
It is said that time can be written and erased. That there is a certian being that travels the world in a box. He looks like a man, but isnt a man. Or any sort of human. He is a time lord. Simply calling himself The Doctor. And it is said behind his smile tells the story of a lonely man.  
My story begins on earth, my home. Growing beyond any knowledge of any sort of man whom travels time. Far beyond any knowledge of aliens, other worlds, and the past. I was but a simple girl. A college student. Studying art and literature. I thought I was just an average girl. No one special or ordinary. I was soon to discover I was wrong. He was searching for me...always searching.  
My story as I said begins here. The day is Feburary 14, 2013. Valentines day. I was working on a class assigment. To capture a life event and disort the image through a feeling. My topic: A happy couple kissing in Central Park. Oh forgot to mention I am American. Living in the Big Apple. New York City that is. Anyways, my feeling, sadness. I would draw the couple kissing through the view of a teardrop. Pathetic, yes. But it was all I had to go on. My creativeness was going through a slump lately.  
As I sat and drew the happy couple engrossed themselves, I looked up to notice a man watching me. Not a good man. No this man scared me. He had a bald head, green eyes that seemed to look like slits piercing into my existance. He wore a long black trench coat, and black army boots. At first I ignored him and continued my work, but when I noticed his eyes hadnt left me for quite sometime, I began to feel creeped out. Conviencing myself I could find more kissing couples later I gathered my things and quickly left.  
He was following me. I could hear the loud thud from his boots pounding against the concrete ground. Each step he took behind me sent eletric shocks throughout my body. Suddenly I felt myself being lifted and slamed against the nearby fence. My pencils and other materials fell to the ground, I was still gripping tightly to my sketch pad. I cried out in terror and pain, but it only made the man press harder. "Whats that your drawing?" He yelled in my face.  
"Its something for a school project." I say through a whimper of confusion. "You lie!" He shouts back. Slamming my head against the fence. My eyes grew fuzzy, but strange flashes of people and things, I had never seen before played like quick movies before my eyes.  
"Whats going on?" I say.  
"Doesnt matter." He says snatching my pad from my hands. "It will all be over soon."  
I began to sob in fear. "Doctor!" I cried out.  
"Doctor Who?" The man sneers back at me. "Thats me." Another voice now from behind me and the man. The man turned to the new man and chuckled. "And who are you? Here boyfriend?" The strange man looked to the man holding me and chuckled as well. "Oh gracious no, I barely know this woman."  
The man was British. I could tell by his voice. He wore a pin stripe shirt with suspenders on his pants. And around his neck he fashioned himself a bowtie.  
"Then go away now and dont interfere." The man holding me shouted. "I cant do that you see." The British man said pulling an instrument from his pocket. A green light flashed at the man holding me and disappeared back into his pocket. "She called for the doctor and I am The Doctor." He said enthusaticly. "Seems your human. Odd." He shrugged. "Anywho I will just be taking her now." He says grabbing my hand. "No your not!" The man who was holding me shouted.  
"My pens." I say half dizzy and holding on to the strange British man's hand. "Theres no time love. Quickly now, run." He says as his grip became tight around my hand. I did as I was told and began to run to keep up with my rescuer. After some time of running I saw in front of us a blue box, with Police Box written on the front. I stopped suddenly and so did the man.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"He will find us in that! It sticks out like a sore thumb!" I say in half panic.  
"No he wont." He winked. Letting go of my hand he ran to the box and opened the door. "Come inside and you will be safe." He smiled. A wonderful and cheerful smile.  
"Why should I trust you?" I ask.  
"Because I am the Doctor. You called for me and I am here to help." He says.  
"I didnt call for a doctor." I protest.  
"Yes you did, now either get in or meet your fate." He says looking over my shoulder.  
I turn to see the man who snatched me getting closer. I turned back to the man who had disappeared behind the door. I ran quickly inside the police box and slammed the door shut.  
"Glad you could join me." I heard the man say.  
"As I said before there is no...way.." i say in utter shock as I look around the box. It was alot bigger on the inside, with wires, and a huge control pannel and an above floor.  
"What is this?" I say.  
"Its called a tardis." He says running around the control panel pushing numerous buttons. "Whats a tardis?" I ask confusingly.  
"You will see." He says. After pushing a few more buttons the machine took off with a loud hum.  
I sit down against the door and steady myself. This had to be a dream. The man who assualted me had bumped my head harder than I realized. "So your an artist?" He said after a few moments.  
"Yes how do you know are physic as well?"  
The doctor chuckled. "No silly, I grabbed this from his hand before we left. And apparently you drew him. Thats why he was after you." "Wha-what?" I studder. I guess I had done it without realizing. "Interesting" he says flipping through my sketchpad.  
"Who are you?" I ask confusingly. "The Doctor." He replies staring at a page in my sketch pad.  
"Doctor who?" I ask.  
"Thats me!" He says standing straight up and smiling down to me. "And you've got some explaning to do, River Song." He winks to me as he hands me my sketch pad turned to the page of a machine I had drew from one of my dreams. 


End file.
